The present invention relates to a process for producing ethylphenols and acetaldehyde. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for producing ethylphenols with a high degree of purity.
Copending U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 334,084 filed Feb. 20, 1973, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,909 describes a process for producing ethylphenols and acetaldehyde which comprises reacting in liquid phase, diethylbenzene with a molecular oxygen containing gas, at a temperature between 100.degree. and 180.degree.C, until 5 to 30% of the diethylbenzene feed is converted into diethylbenzene hydroperoxide, withdrawing the reaction mixture, evaporating the unconverted diethylbenzene therefrom to obtain a concentrate containing at least 40% of diethylbenzene hydroperoxide, and recycling the unconverted diethylbenzene to the oxidation stage, mixing the diethylbenzene hydroperoxide concentrate with a solvent selected from the group consisting of low molecular weight aliphatic alcohols, ketones and mixtures thereof, decomposing said hydroperoxide by intimate contact with a strong acid which is used in an amount of between 0.05 and 5% of the weight of total reaction mixture, neutralizing the resulting mixture and thereafter distilling the neutralized mixture to recover a bottom fraction containing ethylphenol and an overhead fraction containing acetaldehyde. In certain applications, for example as precursors for phosphates used as plasticizers of vinyl chloride polymers, it is necessary that ethylphenol has a high degree of purity and particularly that it not be contaminated by aromatic ketones such as ethylacetophenone, acetophenone and propiophenone.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved process for the production of high purity ethylphenol.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved process for the production of ethylphenol substantially free of ketonic impurities.
A remaining object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved process for the purification of ethylphenol contaminated with ketonic impurities.
Additional objects will become apparent from the following description of the invention herein disclosed.